I Love My Sister
by SawyerSeville19
Summary: Jeanette loves Brittany. She does. But recently, the love has moved past just being sisterly. Better than it sounds, I promise! PLEASE REVIEW! OneShot.


Brittany admired her reflection, liking how the new dress looked on her. She turned her body at all angles, making sure everything looked right. Later tonight she had a romantic date and she knew this silky, spaghetti strapped, pink dress was the perfect thing for it.

Straightening the sides of the dress, she heard someone knock on her door. "Come in," She replied, not taking her eyes off her reflection. Jeanette entered the room.

"Wow, Brittany! You look gorgeous!" Jeanette exclaimed as she walked over to her. Brittany smiled in response. "Is this the dress you plan on wearing for your date tonight?" Jeanette asked. Brittany easily removed her eyes from the mirror and looked at Jeanette.

"Yes it is. Perfect, isn't it?" She asked. Jeanette nodded. "I can't risk ruining it. Jeanette could you unzip the zipper for me?" Brittany asked, turning her back to Jeanette. She pushed her long auburn hair over her shoulder, revealing the almost unnoticeable zipper. Jeanette nodded and pulled the zipper down most of the way. "Thank you." She waled over to her closet and looked for her robe.

"Uh, Brittany?" Jeanette asked, ignoring her slightly racing heart. Brittany 'hmm'ed in response. "Who's um, your date again?" Jeanette asked, trying for some odd reason to stay in the room.

Brittany pulled out her pink robe and walked over to her bed, sitting the robe across the foot of her bed. "Oh Jeanette, how could you forget? He's only the most handsome, well-toned Junior in our school! With his gorgeous hazel eyes, and his-"

"I get it Brittany." Jeanette interrupted with a sigh. Brittany slid the dress cautiously off her body and stepped out of it. She picked it up by the straps and went to put it into it's clear protector. Jeanette watched her every move, somehow entranced by her sister's beauty. And to see her in a silky undergarment only excited her more. She sat on her bed, desperate to keep herself in the room longer.

Brittany turned and saw Jeanette still in the room and watching her closely. "Uh, Jean? Do you mind? I need to get changed." Brittany stated, resting her hands on her hips. Jeanette looked at the robe.

"I know, but I wanted to hang around, can I?" She asked, feeling like she was doing poorly at not letting on her real goal. Brittany raised an eyebrow but sighed.

"Fine, I'll changed later." She went on picked up her robe. Jeanette watched her slip it on and felt like her luck had been ruined as she tied it closed. With her quick mind, she came up with an idea.

"Brittany, can I brush your hair?" She asked. Brittany looked caught off guard, but she nodded and sat with her back to Jeanette. She sat up onto her knees and picked up Brittany's brush, she began running it slowly through her hair. She knew she loved to be pampered, and she had every intention of pampering her sister tonight.

* * *

Coming home from her date at around 8:30, Brittany couldn't have been happier. The evening had gone perfect! The food was great, the talking was easy, and give it another day, he'd ask her out again, he had a pattern, and she knew she was in to be his girlfriend in no time.

Up in her room, Brittany changed out of her dress and wrapped herself in her robe as she looked for a specific pare of pajamas. Dinner would be ready soon and though she wasn't hungry, she was anxious to brag about her evening.

Half an hour later, she was just finishing up her bragging. "And we ended it with a goodnight kiss!" She finished dreamily. Having been tuning out the whole thing, Jeanette's attention was brought back when she had stated that. She listened as Brittany said, "I'm positive he'll ask me out again! And soon we'll be the hottest couple in the whole eleventh grade!" Jeanette felt hopeless now.

"What ever happened to asking you out on another date right after the first one?" Eleanor asked. Brittany huffed and put her hands on her hips. Jeanette watched as she cocked her hip out as a habit.

"Ellie, we all know he has a pattern. Some time in school tomorrow, he'll bring up tonight and ask me out again. It's so obvious." She stated, fluffing her hair. Eleanor and Miss Miller chuckled.

"Jeanette dear, are you alright?" Miss Miller asked. Jeanette blinked her eyes back into focus and met Miss Miller's again eyes.

"Yes, I'm fine...just a little sleepy, I guess." She replied with a soft smile.

"Why don't you get some sleep, you've had a busy day." She offered. Jeanette stood from the table.

"_She _had a busy day?! I had a _long_ evening!" Brittany snapped. Eleanor chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"Brittany dear, you have one of those at least 3 times a week." Miss Miller retorted, clearly having this conversation every time she had dish duty. Jeanette giggled and left them to argue as she went upstairs. She had a plan, and was anxious to put it into action.

* * *

Waking up as her alarm went off at a quarter to Midnight, Jeanette silenced it and sat up, rubbing her eyes. She blinked and put on her glasses. She could hear the silence in the house as she stood from her bed. She removed her pajama top and bottom and wrapped herself in her fluffy purple robe. She went to her dresser mirror and took her hair out of the bun and combed it out. Finding herself fluffing it and tousling it around, she blushed and smiled at her reflection with a shy, mischievous smile. She left her room and went across to Brittany's. She closed the door behind her and glided softly across the room and over to her bed.

She was instantly relieved to see her in fairly thin and loose fitting pajamas. She smiled as she instantly realized they were the ones she had gotten her not too long ago. She sat softly on the edge of her bed, content with just staring at her. Then, after a minute or so, she felt a longing in her stomach that moved down to a dull pulsating between her legs. She had to have her. Letting out all her nervousness in one breath, Jeanette leaned down and pressed her lips lightly to Brittany's. It was so featherlight, it was amazing Jeanette still felt the contact.

Not wanting to feel like she was doing anything wrong, Jeanette forced up the courage to wake her older sister. Shaking her shoulder gently, watching with longing as her sister stretched. She opened her baby blue eyes and blinked as she waited for her blurred vision to clear.

"Jeanette? What are you doing in here?" She asked as her eyes cleared and settled on her sister's nervous face. She sat up slowly. Jeanette watched the loose spaghetti strap on her left shoulder fall down onto her arm, only making her desire for her sister increase as she studied that piece of flawless flesh. Hearing her name again, she met Brittany's eyes.

Not saying anything, afraid to ruin anything, Jeanette stood slightly, only to sit down closer to her sister. Brittany looked confused, and this didn't surprise Jeanette in the least. Reaching out with her right hand, she ran her hands through Brittany's hair. Using the sweet fragrance from Brittany's skin, and the softness of her hair, she managed some courage. Leaning in with her face, she tilted her head to the side and pressed her lips against Brittany's again, only firmer this time.

Brittany's eyes widened as she realized what was happening_. I-is Jeanette, k-kissing me?! _Shocked motionless, Brittany didn't move to pull back. Jeanette lifted her lips from Brittany's and met her eyes, licking her lips absently. Brittany narrowed her eyes in confusion, still processing what had happened. Blinking, she broke their eye contact to look at her lap. Eyes widening at the feeling the kiss had caused, she looked back at Jeanette. She blushed faintly and smiled shyly. Jeanette's body instantly relaxed and she hadn't know when she had tensed all of a sudden.

Pulling Jeanette into another kiss by her robe, Brittany laid back. Jeanette hesitantly positioned herself on top on her sister, shuddering as the kiss was brought to a whole other level as they played with each others tongues. Moaning softly, Brittany put anything that was against this in the back of her mind. Right now, she wanted her sister, all of her sister, tonight. Jeanette untied her robe and pulled back from the kiss. Opening her eyes, Brittany helped remove Jeanette's overly fluffy robe. Shyness swept over Jeanette, but Brittany gave her a warm reassuring smile. Blushing faintly, Jeanette smiled back and watched as Brittany removed her pajama top. Brittany's clear physical maturity was well beyond Jeanette's. Not that she was complaining. Brittany's full breasts didn't even fit in the bra she had on, it was one cup size too small. While Jeanette's were fitting perfectly in hers.

Becoming increasingly turned on, Jeanette made quick removal of all Brittany's clothing, waiting till later to let Brittany return the favor. Gaining confidence from Brittany's soft hands touching all she could of her body, Jeanette kissed her way from Brittany's neck, down to her collar bone, and to her first destination: her breasts. Taking one soft nipple into her mouth, she swirled her tongue around it and nibbled it till it was hard and erect. Tangling her hands in Jeanette's hair, Brittany arched her back and moaned. Going over and doing the other one with the same amount of time and attention, both pink jewels were standing at attention in no time.

Breathing coming almost labored, Brittany met Jeanette's green eyes for only a second before she traveled down her body and to her bellybutton. Moaning as she felt something warm and wet enter her bellybutton, Brittany gasped. The never ending pulsing down in her center was driving her crazy! Sensing her sister's desire, she was surprised at her own reaction. She stopped her sexual exploration and went back up to Brittany's face. Reaching behind her she unhooked her bra and threw it aside. Brittany's mouth watered slightly at seeing Jeanette's full breasts. Knowing she wanted to remain on top, Jeanette leaned forward, dangling her breasts over Brittany's face, closing her eyes.

Pulling her sister closer with such force made Jeanette's breath catch. She took one breast into her mouth and sucked hard and long, loving the taste and the pleasure it caused both of them. She felt the throbbing only increase, making her hips buck and she whimpered against her sister's body. Moving over to the other she gave the same action. Running her hands over her sister's exposed back. Both wondering where such desire and lust came from, but not caring enough to interrupt their heated intimacy.

"Oh, Jeanette..." Brittany moaned as she slid lower under her sister, trailing her tongue with her. Jeanette leaned into Brittany as she neared her throbbing center. Arms shaking, Jeanette watched as Brittany switched positions from under her. Lowering her lower half towards Brittany's face and her face towards Brittany awaiting center, both girls dove their tongues inside one another. Both moaning they struggled to accomplish their goals of pleasuring one another while trying to take time to enjoy the pleasure they were receiving.

Cradling Brittany's jewel in her mouth, she could feel the same being done to her. Shuddering as she resisted the urge to cry out, the urge growing as she felt her sister nibble on it. "Oh, Brittany...!" She lifted her head, arching her back as she felt herself close to coming. Curling her toes as she felt Brittany repeat the action she struggled not to come. She struggled to regain her breath and resume her action on Brittany. Wanting her to feel the same thing, she mocked what she had just done and faintly caught her name coming from Brittany's mouth. Both dead focused on pleasing each other, they both soon came at the same time. Licking every last drop from their dripping center, Jeanette was the first to move.

Crawling tiredly over to her panting sister, she collapsed next to her. Managing a light giggle, Brittany whispered, "we should do that more often..." She met Jeanette's tired green eyes and smiled.

"We should..." Jeanette nodded in agreement. "And maybe soon, being with that boy you like so much won't matter anymore." Brittany smiled and cuddled close to Jeanette.

"What boy?" She asked genuinely. Jeanette smiled and kissed her forehead, pulling the blanket out from under them and covered them up.

* * *

**_I'm not gonna lie, that was fun writing! My first SisterXSister. Now please do me a HUGE favor! Click the review button just under this and write a review for me! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!! You know you want to!!! Come on people, it's not hard! If ya can read, I'm almost certain you can type! PLEASE!!!_**

**_-BrittanySeville18_**


End file.
